Commonly, angles of a headrest of a seat, a sofa or other furniture can be adjusted to meet the requirement of the customers. One of the achievement manners is to set a hinge connected with the headrest in the seat or sofa, and the headrest rotates with the hinge so as to change the angle between the headrest and the seat or sofa. As such, the customer can adjust different tilting angles of the headrest according to his actual requirement to obtain a comfortable feeling.
However, this adjusting manner that a hinge is used to adjust the angle of the headrest must require a manual operation to pull the headrest, which brings a time and effort-consuming and inconvenient operation. In addition, due to the limitations of the hinge structure, the headrest just can be located in a limited number of using position but can not be located in any position, thereby limiting the adjusting. Furthermore, when customer needs to adjust the headrest back, the headrest needs to be pulled to a lowest position so as to disengage the hinge, so that the headrest can be rotated back freely, which also brings an inconvenient operation.
Thus it's necessary to provide an electric support system for automatically adjusting and locating the headrest of sofa in any position.